


A new experience

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkward First Times, Comfort, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Pain, Sarcasm, Sexual Content, Sexual advice, Virginity, discomfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by following prompt at the Les Misérables Kink Meme: Combeferre's first time hurts. It feels like he's being split in two. His partner has to ease him through it; bonus points if Ferre cries.</p><p>Basically, Combeferre has a relationships with Bahorel, and Combeferre, who is a virgin, wants to have sex with the more experienced Bahorel. He goes to Grantaire for advice to make his first time as pleasurable as possible, but even though Combeferre is prepared it's a rather painful experience at first.</p><p>Confession: I had a much too fun time writing the dialogue between Grantaire and Combeferre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A new experience

Combeferre tried to calm himself down. He was nervous, and he tried to tell himself that it was fine, that it was perfectly normal and natural to be just that. After all, this would be his first time, and he felt rather grateful for the fact that he was twenty three years old and not a young teenager, he would probably have felt much worse if that was the case, and now, as nervous as he was, he felt completely ready for it, for having sex for the first time.

What was even better was that Bahorel, his partner, was an experienced man, this wouldn’t be the first time he took someone’s virginity, he was also very patient, he had reassured Combeferre many times that the first time could be uncomfortable, but it didn’t have to be. It would be absolutely fine if Combeferre was nervous, it would be absolutely fine if Combeferre wanted to stop after a short while, he wouldn’t consider him a bad lover if he came too quickly or didn’t came at all, and nobody is perfect without some experience, if it didn’t go well they could just try again another time, no harm done.

The day before, he had a talk with Grantaire. He didn’t feel like he could share all his worries with his partner, and he knew that Grantaire, to put it bluntly, had gotten around. He had experience, and he had experience with men. He probably knew what to do.  
“I need your help, Grantaire.”  
“My help, you say? What a splendid thing. What, oh what, could I do for you, mon ami? Shall I, per chance, write your wedding speech? I would be more than happy to do so. It will be about leeches, leeches that sucked themselves shock-full with blood, or wine if you so wish. And Troy will be mentioned. Troy will definitely, without a doubt, be mentioned. Or do you want me to write you an elegy? I am perfectly good at writing elegies, I do it every day, I write them in my head but they come out as poison and some of them misfire, spitting bile and dreadful words over any and all…”  
“Please, be serious. As entertaining as this might be, I need to have a serious conversation. No jokes, no jesting, no rambling.”  
“I am all ears, friend, all ears, even though you might have come to the wrong person.” Grantaire grinned, his teeth discoloured, crooked, some of them broken. It was not a pretty smile, but it was sociable. Combeferre chuckled and a slight blush tinted his cheeks.  
“As you know, me and Bahorel…”  
“I know all about the two of you, star-crossed lovers doomed to die, Greek lovers, cats in heat.”  
“And I want your advice about those matters. The matter about the ‘cats’ in heat.”  
“What are you saying, what are you saying? Are you saying that you, turtledove, is going to give your virginal body to that rugged brute? He will split you in two with his saber.”  
“I am quickly losing patience with you, Grantaire, your sarcastic remarks does not entertain me in the least, at least not right now when I’m trying to have a serious conversation with you. Yes, I want to make our affair carnal as well as emotional. And I happen to know that you have some experience with, to put it in your words, Greek love.”  
“I have, I have, even an fully unpleasant man such as myself can get lucky from time to time.” Grantaire took a gulp of his wine and scratched his scruffy, stubbly cheek.  
“And I wonder… What will occur?”  
“Oh, you sure are virginal. You don’t know how it works when a man beds another man?”  
“That was not what I meant. More in the manner of… how do I prepare myself? I take it it’s better for me to play the passive part, at least this first time, since I have no experience.”  
“Prepare yourself, prepare yourself… Let me see. First of all you should take care of your basic human needs, so to speak. An encounter where the bowels aren’t empty is very unpleasant for both parts.”  
Combeferre sighed. “That part I could easily figure out by myself, thank you. It is not as if I was born yesterday.”  
“If you were, it would be a very bad idea to even think about carnal encounters. Precocious, even.”  
“Will it hurt? And how do I make it hurt as little as possible?”  
“It could hurt. I’ve experienced my fair share of pain from time to time. The important thing, friend, is to relax. Relax fully, relax until you feel on the verge of falling asleep. If your muscles are clenched it will feel like you’re about to split open, in the worst way possible, mind you.”  
“Naturally.”  
“And you need to be lubricated. Since nature wasn’t as kind to us lovers of the Greek as it was to womankind when it comes to being penetrated, there aren’t any natural lubricating going on, naturally. Oil is good. Spit is good. A combination of oil and spit is probably the best, but if he hasn’t got any oil at home spit will do.”  
“This is starting to sound more and more unpleasant.”  
“I assure you, it is not. I would recommend a good sweeping with the tongue. That would loosen you up and lubricate you.”  
“I beg your pardon.”  
“His tongue. In your… what would we call it…”  
“I know what you mean now, and I do not think I need to know what you would call it.”  
“And fingers. He shouldn’t use his spear until he’s used his fingers. It will be less to adjust to, and it would increase the chance of pleasure and decrease the risk of pain. But Combeferre, oh, my dear, virginal friend, you don’t think he already knows this and will do everything in his might to make your deflowering as pleasant as possible?”  
“He probably does. But I wanted to talk about it with someone who…”  
“Someone who is a complete and utter harlot, taking men’s family jewels up his body as if his life depended on it?”  
“Someone who is not Bahorel, thank you.”  
“I was merely jesting, even though I am somewhat of a harlot.”  
Combeferre sighs and chuckles. “Thank you.”  
“I wish you all the best. I wish you a pleasant night without any bloodshed.”  
“Have a good day.”

Yes, Combeferre thought when the day arrived; he probably had a reason to be nervous. And as strange as it might be, the conversation with Grantaire, as lewd as the man could be – and had been, even though he meant well – made him feel a little better. Now he felt more prepared, he had a bigger hunch about what would, or could, happen now than before and he was grateful for it.  
When Bahorel arrived they talked, they shared a meal, they took a glass of wine, which probably was good for Combeferre’s nerves. After dinner they ended up in bed, just touching one another, kissing, talking some more. Pretty soon, in love and tipsy as they were, the kisses became deeper, rougher, more passionate, more tongue, more teeth, more wetness, more eagerness, and Combeferre pulled Bahorel on top of himself, wrapping his legs around him. They both moaned with delight when they felt their erections rubbing against one another.

“Bahorel… Do you want to…?”  
“Yes! I mean… I do… If you are ready?”  
“I think I am.”  
“I want you to be sure. As much as I want you, Combeferre, the most important thing is that you’re comfortable, at ease. I can wait. I can wait for hours, I can wait for days or weeks if that’s what you need.”  
“You have already waited for weeks. I have had the time I needed to prepare myself mentally. And I am ready, Bahorel. I know I am. I want you. And I want you know.”  
“That is what I needed to hear.”

Bahorel undressed Combeferre and then himself. Combeferre felt a little exposed at first, not only because he was completely undressed, but also because of his erection, his obvious arousal. He soon felt much more at ease, especially when Bahorel too was fully nude. His body looked very different than his own, the sinewy muscles made it look much more nimble, his prick was about the same length as Combeferre’s own, but quite a bit thicker. The sight made him flustered, even more aroused, but also a little shy. He had never seen a naked man hard with arousal before, save for himself. He fully enjoyed the sight, though, as flushed as it made him.  
“You are beautiful, Combeferre”, Bahorel said, wrapping his lover in a tight embrace and kissing him, slowly, deeply. Combeferre adored the feeling of warm skin to warm skin without any clothes in between, it felt loving, intimate, sensual. “I think this will be easiest for the both of us if you get on all four. The negative thing is, naturally, that I won’t be able to see your gorgeous face, but there will be other times. If this is fine with you?”  
“It is. Absolutely fine”, Combeferre answered, even though he was nervous, he couldn’t deny it to himself, he was eager, but he was nervous. He was tense even though he knew that he really should try not to be. He took a deep breath.

Bahorel prepared him, and it was pretty much as Grantaire had told him. Tongue was involved, and so were fingers, slick with saliva. It hurt a little bit when Bahorel pressed his first finger in, but he soon managed to relax enough for Bahorel to add another one.  
“I think your body might be ready now, if you want me to…”  
“Yes.” Combeferre wanted to. He wanted Bahorel, he wanted his prick. But the realization about what was about to happen, as much as he wanted it, made him tense up. And when Bahorel slowly penetrated him a sharp pain came over him, filled him. His eyes widened and he had to bite down on his lips not to scream. “This will be fine”, he thought, “I’m just too tense.” But as much as he tried to relax, the pain only made him tense up worse, and soon the pain became almost unbearable. And Bahorel wasn’t even fully inside. When he was, with a slight thrust of his hips, Combeferre was unable to take it anymore. He had never felt such a pain in his entire life, not what he could remember, it felt like he was going to break, split in two, and he cried out, a short but loud shout. His eyes overflowed with tears and Bahorel gasped, mortified, and pulled out.  
“Combeferre! Talk to me! Did I hurt you?” Bahorel shook his head, he felt foolish. Why did he ask that? Of course he had hurt him, the man had screamed with pain, the man was in tears, for God’s sake!  
“I…” He was unable to answer, he just let out a small sob. ”I think I…”  
“I am so sorry, I don’t know what… I feel terrible, I feel dreadful! How could I hurt you like that?”  
Combeferre sniveled. “Don’t blame yourself. I’m sorry…”  
“You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing! Nobody should apologize but me.”  
“I ruined it, it hurts so much, I think I tore! I must have! Am I bleeding?” Combeferre swallowed, he had never felt so embarrassed in his entire life. The sharp pain went down and was replaced by a dull ache.  
“No, no, you didn’t tear. There is no blood. Merde, merde, merde! I am so sorry, I can’t forgive myself…”  
“Please. It was my fault, or, no, it was not, it was nobody’s fault, but I was too tense, that is the only reason. You did nothing wrong.”

After a while both men managed to calm down. They went up and had another glass of wine, then they went back to bed. Combeferre, after some slight hesitation, thinking that perhaps Bahorel wasn’t in the mood anymore, gave his lover a deep kiss, stroking the other’s neck and crawling up in his lap. The kiss was returned, and their pricks grew harder as the kiss grew hungrier.  
“Bahorel, I want to try again.”  
“No! Or, do you mean, if you will take me instead…”  
“I want to try the same thing. Again. I am much more relaxed now, as strange as it may sound. I feel safe and secure, and I know that if it hurts again, you will stop immediately.”  
“Are you completely sure?”  
“I am. I wouldn’t even mention it if I was not.”

The second time went much better. Not only was Combeferre calmer and more relaxed, Bahorel also took a good amount of time to prepare his lover with tongue and fingers, lubricating his hole much more carefully. And it hurt just slightly when he penetrated him again, but only for a few seconds. They took it slow, soon all the pain was gone and Combeferre could fully enjoy it. In fact, he enjoyed it so much that, only two minutes after the pain was gone, he climaxed.


End file.
